Zoo or False
Recap Marshall has to explain that he got mugged in central park on after he had ordered pizza because he didn't have his wallet. Afterwards Lily says shes going to buy a gun. In Maclaren's, Marshall explains that he was actually mugged by a monkey in the zoo but at first he says the "mugger" was naked while mugging him. Robin shows up and Marshall is about to recount the story when Barney says he wants to because it's "his story" (he wants to use it to pick up a woman.) Barney changes the story a bit and says the monkey was using a banana on the ground as bait to get Marshall near the cage, and then also says that the Monkey mugged him using a banana as a gun. Robin then asks to interview Marshall for his mugging story. Barney is talking to a girl, Lisa, using the mugging story and then Sarah, a woman he had earlier convinced that he was Neil Armstrong, shows up saying "I thought you were supposed to be on a shuttle mission" and he says he was mugged and the mugger took his shuttle keys, then he attempts to talk his way into a three way by putting the two stories together. He ends up getting two vodka tonics thrown in his face while Lisa storms off. Robin pitches it to her producer and she says it could go national making her famous. Barney explains that the three-way actually didn't happen but that they splashed their drinks into his face and he talks to Sarah saying that he really lied, then she says shes not actually 28 but really 31 causing Barney to not like her. Marshall then says that the mugging really was not by a monkey. When Marshall is about to get interviewed he ends up not going through it and doesn't say what really happened to his wallet. Ted gets interviewed for his model building, but before TED gets the interview the monkey steals one of the dolls from one of Robin's previous talk shows and he climbs the model building to the top making it look like the ending of the movie King Kong (although it is heavily suggested that this may be one of Future Ted's lies, an attempt to liven up the story for his kids). Continuity *Barney is previously seen rejecting girls thirty and over in and . *The three-way belt worn by Barney halfway through the episode was first seen in . *Arthur, the Pizza Guy, first appeared in . *Marshall and Lily's accidents in the home include a scene from the , where Marshall accidentally popped a champagne cork into Lily's eye. *Lily says to Marshall that their credit cards are finally active. This is a reference to Lily's shopaholism which was introduced . *Marshall quotes facts about monkeys. His fascination with them was first mentioned in . Gallery Zoo-or-False 01.jpg Zoo-or-False 02.jpg Zoo-or-False 03.jpg Zoo-or-False 04.jpg Zoo-or-False 05.jpg Zoo-or-False 06.jpg Zoo-or-False 07.jpg Zoo-or-False 08.jpg Zoo-or-False 09.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *The Cyclist remark by Lisa was in reference to . *The scene of the monkey on the Empire State Building with the doll is a reference of . *Ted acts out with miniature figures on his replica of the Empire State Building in his living room. *One of Ted's monkey jokes references to the iconic book series. *Marshall jokes he was robbed in 1947 at the corner of and . *Barney is unwilling to believe actor is dead. Palance died in 2006. Music * - (plays at the end when the monkey grabs the doll and climbs the model) Other Notes *The guest who breaks the small table on Robin's TV show has also appeared in , back then as the director and actor of the play Lily played part in. *Coincidentally, Barney (portrayed by Neil Patrick Harris) is called 'Neil' several times throughout the episode. Guests * - Sarah * - Walter * - Arthur * - Lisa *Collin Christopher - Simon * - Mugger/Zoo Keeper *Ron Nicolosi - Mike Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/zoo-or-false,40038/ Amanda Sloane Murray of gave the episode 9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/108/1083437p1.html Cindy McLennan of rated the episode with a grade C+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/zoo_or_false_1.php References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5